


Maybe I love it

by erynwen



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erynwen/pseuds/erynwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeta'ed fill for the <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/421578.html">Get Wood</a> flash fic challenge at <span><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I love it

Maybe I love it.

Maybe I love the way Bones looks at me, the mix of annoyance and affection, like he's not sure why he's putting up with me. Maybe I love how he huffs out a breath when he tries not to laugh because he thinks my jokes are foolish and immature.

Maybe I love how, back at the academy, he ranted and scowled at me when I turned up in the hospital, bloody and swollen from a bar fight, or too drunk to walk upright. Maybe I love how, at those occasions, he slung my arm around his shoulders; how his hand rested on my waist as he dragged me to my dorm. Maybe I love the way he lay me to bed, carefully, how he undressed me and tucked me in, how he made sure that I'm fine before he left.

Maybe I love that he never forgets my birthday, and never forgets how much I hate that day, just sits down with me, on the floor, on the bed, wherever, and opens a bottle of "the good stuff", the one I'm not allowed to touch normally.

Maybe I love how he stands behind me on the bridge, how his presence reassures me in everything I do, how his scowl spurs me on, how his hand on my shoulder makes me feel better.

Maybe I love that one night, after an away mission gone horribly bad, he came to my quarters and just held me tight.  
Maybe I love how he stepped back, looking at me with those hazel eyes, how his hand came to rest on the back of my head, fingers running through my hair.

Maybe I love how he kissed me, how he traced the seam of my bottom lip with his tongue before he pushed it inside my opening mouth.  
Maybe I love how his hands felt on me as he tugged on my shirt, undressed me, caressed me, explored every inch of my body he could reach.

Maybe I love how he pushed me to the bed, and laid down half on top of me, feeling warm and just so damn good.  
Maybe I love how his breath hitched as I took one of his nipples into my mouth, how he moaned as I kissed him hard.

Maybe I love how his mouth felt around my cock, his tongue sliding around the head, the heat and the wetness and those damn _noises_ Bones made at the back of his throat leaving me desperate to come.

Maybe I love how his fingers slipped inside me, how they rubbed against my prostate, how Bones chuckled when my muttered profanities reached his ear.  
Maybe I love how he fucked me, slowly, as if he'd got all the time in the world.

Maybe I love how his hand wrapped around my cock, stroking in time of his thrusts, how he made me see stars when I came all over his hand.  
Maybe I love that, when he came, his eyes never left my face, how he whispered my name, how he kissed me.

Maybe I love that he didn't leave that night, just crawled under the covers, warning me that "if you steel them, you wake up on the floor."  
Maybe I love how his hand rested on my hip throughout the night.

Maybe I love Bones.


End file.
